Get Used to This
by IttyBittyWriter
Summary: A stormy Skid Row night alters Seymour and Audrey's plans, but who's to say this is bad? Rated M for sexual scenes and themes.


WARNING: This is rated M for sexual themes. It isn't the most explicit fiction on this website, to be sure, but it can get detailed, so consider yourself warned.

There was nothing familiar about what Audrey found when she opened her eyes. This room clearly was not her own, she was wearing a man's shirt, and there were two arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her in the unfamiliar bed. Sighing happily, she sunk into the embrace, resting her head on the bare chest behind her as memories of the prior night flooded her mind.

_It was closing time on Saturday night, and the shop was left empty except for two lone workers and a giant plant, what with Mr. Mushnik gone to Yugoslavia. The two shop hands stood by the door, Seymour's hands gripping her waist and Audrey's arms flung around his neck, trying to say their goodbyes. _

_ "Seymour, I hafta go," Audrey said, giggling, "I'll see you toni—" before she could finish, he brought his head up to hers and caught her lips in a light, playful kiss. They broke apart, grinning like schoolchildren at each other, before Audrey drove in for another. Several kisses later, they managed to separate once more. Audrey glanced at the clock, biting her lip. "Seymour I really have to go get ready for our date! I'm not gonna—" she was interrupted again, but this time, it was by lightning crashing and a sudden storm pelting the Skid Row sidewalk. The noise sent Audrey leaping back into Seymour's arms, and, trying to catch her as she teetered on her high heels, he fell back and pulled Audrey down with him, leaving the pair sprawled laughing on the floor. From the ground of the flower shop, they looked up through the window at the pouring rain. "You know," Seymour said tentatively, "you don't have to leave and come back…"_

_ Audrey didn't need to be told twice. She eagerly grabbed his cheeks and pulled him onto her, crashing their lips together. Seymour hooked one arm around her hips and pressed the other hand against the small of her back while Audrey entangled a hand in his copperish curls; there was virtually no distance between their two bodies._

_ The two remained there, making out on the floor, until another flash of lighting and crash of thunder forced them from their moment of bliss. "Ain't cha supposed to stay away from windows during a storm?" asked Audrey. Seymour nodded, a look of confusion distorting his face. "Well...do you wanna, maybe…go downstairs?" she suggested. "Well, sometimes the basement floods an—" Audrey cut him off with a slow, sultry kiss. "O-okay," he stuttered. _

_ Audrey led the way down the creaky stairs, hands enlaced in his. The room was mostly bare, containing only a chair, a bed, a messy table, and a shelf full of potted plants. Once down, the two stood still for a moment, Seymour gazing up at Audrey as she looked into his eyes. Then, almost without his realizing it, she stepped out of her heels, shrinking before him. Audrey no longer towered over him; in fact, he may have been just slightly taller than she. Eyes now level, she smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. The first was gentile, deliberate; but just after Seymour pulled away, Audrey leapt to him and kissed him passionately, craving more. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, and her hands explored his hair, neck, back, his arms, his chest, as her tongue explored his. Seymour pulled her in closer, hands running up her back, and she grinded her body against his. Suddenly, Audrey jumped up into Seymour's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He staggered, surprised, and fell onto his bed, Audrey still straddling him. _

_ As they kissed and kissed and kissed, Seymour's hands remained on the small of her back or wrapped around her waist. Gently, Audrey broke the kiss, and Seymour opened his eyes, concerned that he had done something wrong. "Seymour," she started, giggling a little, "you…can touch me, if you want." _

_ "Huh?" He was genuinely confused. "It's okay for you to…touch me," she repeated gently, trying to clue him in. "Ohhh!" Seymour was amazed. "Ar-are ya sure?" he asked innocently. She nodded with a smile and went to kiss him again. After a few moments, slowly, cautiously, he ran a hand up her side, until he reached her full, firm breast. He gently squeezed it, and she let out a quiet moan, which he took for approval and continued. Seymour was growing harder with every kiss, every touch, and he prayed Audrey didn't feel it. Audrey, meanwhile, was seductively trailing her hands from his neck down his chest, until she reached the hem of his sweater vest; she gripped it and, breaking the kiss for only an instant, pulled the vest over his head and tossed it aside, resuming their kiss immediately. _

_ Seymour was in disbelief; this had to be a dream. Even after more than a month, it was still impossible to believe. Yet here she was, working the buttons of his shirt that too would be carelessly discarded, leaving Seymour's chest completely bare. Still he wasn't sure what to do, so he pulled his lips from hers. "Audrey, are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked._

_ Without even a moment's hesitation, Audrey cried out "Yes!" She smiled and kissed him gently. "Yes, I do. I really do…" She leaned in for another kiss, but he pulled back. "Do you? She asked then. "Yeah but…um, Audrey?" he began, blushing, "I've, uh, never…" he trailed off, leaving her to fill in the blanks. She smiled, "It's okay," then, she whispered, barely audible, "I love you."_

_ Seymour's eyes widened. Did he hear right? He looked at the blonde he was holding so tight, who was smiling so nervously at him. Gently, he kissed her cheek and whispered back, "I love you too." A grin broke out across Audrey's beautiful face, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He pulled back and kissed her briefly before saying again, "I love you." He kissed her again, "I love you." Again. His words were becoming slurred against her soft lips that he could never resist. _

_His hands were freely roaming her entire body now, one exploring the curve of her hips and below while the other ran up and down the side of her body. Her lips had left his, but now they were nipping seductively at his neck, sucking at the delicate flesh. Audrey led her hand all the way down his chest, lightly teasing the bare skin along the waist of his pants. Then, to Seymour's surprise, she began to run her fingers along his hard shaft, through the cloth of his trousers. Seymour's mouth gaped open in pleasure, unlike anything he'd ever felt. Feeling daring (and very turned on), he reached his hands behind and slowly unzipped her tight black dress, which Audrey quickly shrugged off before kissing him passionately once more, he half naked and her now clothed only in her silky, white slip. _

_ Audrey continued to stroke him, his sex growing and hardening with each delicate touch, while one hand worked his belt. Finally succeeding, she pried open the button, unzipped the zipper, and smoothly began to slide his trousers down his legs. Seymour tried to comply with her movement and found himself in only his blue plaid boxers, his bulge in full sight. She shimmied out of her slip, and Seymour took in the incredible sight: her pale, smooth skin, her full breasts trussed up by her white bra, her tiny waist, slim tummy, the generous curve of her hips, her big, green eyes staring up at him, pink lips in the slightest of smiles. "Wow…" he managed to mutter, unable to tear away his eyes from her pure beauty. He kissed her softly, lips just barely touching, and let the kiss linger. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said against her lips, and she in turn kissed him eagerly. Audrey laid her body back and pulled him on top of her, as he began to nip at the delicate flesh of her throat. He moved his fingers along the inside of her thigh—he could feel her shudder—and slowly, Seymour caressed the smooth, silky skin, his hand drawing closer and closer to her sex, until, gently, he ran his fingers over her, feeling her lust and eliciting a small moan from the woman he loved and desired. _

_ Their moment was coming—only thin layers of fabric and the time it would take to remove them separated their two bodies. Audrey made the move; rolling Seymour onto his back, she straddled him and began to kiss her way down his body, her lips gliding over his chest with sensual ease, reaching the waistband of her boxers. Kissing along his waist, she brought her hands up, grasped the waist, and rolled his boxers down his legs, tossing them aside without care. Seymour laid there, fully exposed to her, as she kissed first his inner thigh, then around to his erection (which she would remember later as a very pleasant surprise), her lips making their way up his shaft before parting to take him all into her mouth. He cried out immediately—he had never felt anything so amazing before; after only a few moments, he felt ready to burst. As gently as he could, he pulled Audrey up from her spot and kissed her lips, pulling her into a tight embrace. Her fingers toyed with his hair while she grinded her body against him; Seymour, meanwhile, was fiddling with her bra hook, but he found himself completely unable to pry it open. Sensing his trouble, she deftly swept her arm around to her back and unhooked the garment with ease, letting it fall into Seymour's lap before she threw it away from the bed. Almost without his even noticing, Audrey shimmied out of her panties and, wrapping her legs around him, pulled Seymour on top of her and guided him to her entrance. _

_ This was it. Seymour looked to Audrey one last time, then, at her nod, thrust into her for the first time. Slowly, he pulled out, almost all the way, before thrusting in again—waves of pleasure crashed over the pair, a gasp falling from Audrey's barely parted lips. He began to move with more steady ease inside her, his slow, rhythmic thrusts drawing quiet moans from the blonde. She matched his every thrust with her hips, pure ecstasy pulsing through their bodies. Seymour quickened his pace, plunging deeper and deeper into her, her soft moans becoming cries and gasps, bursts of pleasure that goaded him on. They grew frantic, hips and pelvises crashing together as the end of their moment approached. Suddenly, Audrey gave a loud cry, her inner muscles tightening around Seymour, bringing him too to his edge. They climaxed together, overcome with ecstatic rapture. _

_ Seymour collapsed beside her, sweat dripping down his face. Audrey's eyes were closed, but her lips were turned up in the most content smile. As soon as her breath had steadied, she rolled into Seymour and laid her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm protectively around her and kissed her chastely on her forehead. Audrey looked up at him with sparkling eyes and a wide grin, and he responded with an equal smile. Neither could find words for this complete bliss. _

_ However delightful, though, their lovemaking had been exhausting, especially after a long day of work. Seymour could see his girlfriend's eyelids begin to droop. "Let's get to sleep," he suggested, and she nodded in accord. Seymour reached down to the floor to pick up his boxers, and, upon locating them, pulled them back on. Audrey, for her part, took the piece of clothing nearest her, Seymour's tossed-off button-up, and shrugged it around her body, fastening a few of the middle buttons to keep her body somewhat covered; he couldn't help but stare. "D'ya mind?" she asked. "Huh? Oh, no," he responded, blushing, "I…I kinda like it." _

_ She smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. "Goodnight Seymour," Audrey whispered. "I love you." _

_ Seymour took off his glasses, placing them on the night stand by him, and kissed her again, this time on the cheek. "I love you too Audrey."_

_ And with that, the couple laid down on the Seymour's tiny cot, his arms snuggly around her, holding her close to him to spend their first night as a couple. _

Audrey tried to turn over gently, careful not to wake Seymour, but much to her surprise, she found his eyes open, albeit glassesless. "Good morning," she chirped, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good morning Audrey" was his simple response. It was Sunday; there was no need for them to move, change, or do anything but lie there with each other. As they began to chit chat and joke around, still not moving from their snug embrace on the cot, one thought ran concurrently through their two minds.

_I could get used to this._

Author's Note: I just wanted to explain the premise behind this, because I'm fairly certain I have OOC moments. As I was watching the movie and looking at pictures/clips of the original production, I noticed that in "Suddenly, Seymour," Audrey is in control. This isn't some big revelation, but it got me to thinking about her post-SS characterization. So this happened. That's why Audrey is so, well, bold. 


End file.
